godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Monsters
"Monsters are born too tall, too strong, too heavy, that is their tragedy." - Ishiro Honda Humanity has created many monsters in the past. Examples of these are violence, hatred, and war. All these were used to create a beast of sheer brute force and destruction. His name is....Gojira. King of the Monsters ''(モンスターの王様) is the first film in the 'King of the Monsters Trilogy''' Plot It has been exactly 60 years since Godzilla's raid on Tokyo. The world believes that Godzilla was a myth and an excuse for a Japanese bombing on their own soil. The Japanese prime minsister, named Fuyuhiko Hamada, recalls the events and tells the media that they have no respect for Japan and the survivors of the attack. The media stated that his mind was probably distorted by the radioactivity of the area since he has memories of the creature. While this happens, earth tremors start occuring throughout Japan. Miners in the Japanese hill country claim that they saw a type of dinosaur-like creature off to the distance. A group of scientists observe the area, and find that it is was radioactive. Hysteria quicky spreads, and many Japanese citizens panic and start trying to leave the area. Officials say that it was just a bunch of earthquakes, but IT proved them wrong.... Godzilla rose out of the sea, destroying the Rainbow Bridge with is spines. Panic arouse from within the crowd, and appears from the ocean.]]all ran in different directions, bumping into eachother. The United States media reports of a strange phenomenon happening on Tokyo Bay, saying that it was "a giant prehistoric-like creature". Godzilla stomps on citizens, destroys buildings, and blasts the Tokyo Tower with his atomic breath. The JSDF is called upon to defend Japan against the monster, but can't seem to do much to the creature. Every tank shell and missle rocket they throw at him can't even lay a scratch. As the monster consumes Tokyo, Fuyuhiko observes the creature through his television. He remembers the monster. He also remembers how foolish humaity has been to not acknowledge Godzilla's existence even though the evidince is shocking. He can't stand seeing his own country being torn apart. After its rampage, the monster returns to the deep of the ocean. The UN plans to nuke Tokyo as a last resort to destroy the abomination, since all else has failed. But, many started to speak out against the act. Many start protesting in front of the UN building in New York City. Fuyuhiko recalls the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon created by Dr. Serizawa in the 50's. Fuyuhiko speaks out to the UN council, claiming that the emulating the Destroyer would defeat Godzilla. He suggests using past research from Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, a scientist that created a product with micro oxygen to increase food suplies in 1995, but also followed similar work to Serizawa. The UN gathered a research destroying Seoul.]] team of top scientists to rediscover the formula to the Oxygen Destroyer. Then, Godzilla attacks Seoul and obliterates the city. The South Korean amry tries holding Godzilla back with everything they got, but the monster kept trudging foward. The leaders of the world start complaining to Fuyuhiko, telling him that the nuclear bomb is the fastest way to get rid of the problem. He rejects them bluntly, telling them that "It WILL create more monsters." 1 month after the attack, the creature was spotted in the jungles of Vietnam. The Vietnamese and the JSDF hold back Godzilla with electricity, but it knocks down the poles emiting the electricity, and blasts the the armies with his atomic breath. While this is happening, the scientists eventually finish creating the Oxygen Destroyer, and the UN sends 2 jets with 1 of them carring the weapon. Godzilla is in the Pacific when the jets arrive, then the weapon is dropped into the ocean, then activated, and Godzilla's last roars are heard. The people of the world cheer as the death of the beast has finally come. Fukuhiko realizes that he led humanity to reinvent a weapon worse than the H-Bomb, the Oxygen Destroyer. The credits roll, and a post-credit scene pops up. It takes place underwater in the Pacific Ocean. The camera zooms in, revealing Godzilla to be alive. He then opnes his eyes while the screen fades to black, then his trademark roar is heard. 's eye opening up.]] Category:Movies Category:Godzilla Fanfiction